Gauss rifle
Gauss rifle (Beta) |game3 =FNV |articles3 =Gauss rifle YCS/186 |game4 =FO4 |articles4 =Gauss rifle The Last Minute Prototype Gauss rifle |game5 =FO76 |articles5 =Gauss rifle Presidential Gauss rifle Gauss shotgun Gauss pistol Gauss minigun |game6 =FOT |articles6 =M72 Gauss rifle |game7 =FOS |articles7 =Gauss rifle (rusty, enhanced, hardened, accelerated) Magnetron 4000 |game8 =FOX |articles8 =Gauss rifle Enhanced Gauss rifle }} Gauss rifles are infantry fielded railguns that appear in Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, Fallout Tactics, and Fallout Extreme. __TOC__ Background The Gauss rifle is a coilgun, a type of projectile accelerator, which uses electromagnetic coils configured as a linear motor to accelerate ferromagnetic or conductive projectiles to extreme velocities. Though these weapons were historically suffering from a number of difficulties, focused on discharging the coils in sequence or providing enough power for the coils, these design issues were overcome by German scientists in the 21st century and entered limited service. This class of weapons is named in honor of the German mathematician Carl Friedrich Gauss, responsible for formulating the math underlying the magnetic acceleration principle of coilguns. Models M72 Gauss rifle Patterned after conventional rifles, the M72 has a seven stage electromagnetic accelerator mounted onto a standard frame. A classic stock and grip are provided to make handling easier. This design uses an auto-loading 2mm EC cartridge (carrying both the 2mm slugs and the battery necessary to power it) slid into the magazine well in front of the trigger group. The combination of German engineering and attention to detail make it a tremendously powerful weapon, with the slugs capable of piercing most targets at extreme ranges.Fallout 2 item description: "{39200}{}{M72 Gauss Rifle}" "{39201}{}{The M72 rifle is of German design. It uses an electromagnetic field to propel rounds at tremendous speed... and pierce almost any obstacle. Its range, accuracy and stopping power is almost unparalleled. Min ST: 6.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2))Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel item description: "name_gaussRifle = {M72 Gauss Rifle}" "desc_gaussRifle = {The M72 rifle is of German design. It uses an electromagnetic field to propel 2mm steel rounds at tremendous speed... and pierce almost any obstacle. Its range, accuracy and stopping power is almost unparalleled.}" (Items.txt) It uses 2mm EC magazines containing both batteries and ammunition. In 2241, it is often used by Enclave soldiers. Scoped Gauss rifle Advertised as the United States Army's newest weapon,FO4 Creation Club - Gauss Rifle Prototype.png a Prototype Gauss rifle was found by a Gunners unit, and wielded by one of their commanders at Gunners plaza. A supposed Chinese variation on the German design,Chinese propaganda posters. the scoped Gauss rifle was originally deployed in the Sino-American War. Unlike the original weapon, it features eleven coilgun stages, resulting in a higher damage output. The weapon is larger and bulkier to accommodate the increased stress put on the weapon and uses a different feed system. While the standard 2mm EC magazines incorporate both slugs and ammunition, the Chinese Gauss rifle has to be loaded with ferromagnetic slugs separately, with microfusion cells loaded into the battery well in front of the trigger group. The cell is used to power the magnetic accelerator and fire the slug and has to be replaced after each shot.Emil Pagliarulo: ""The gun energizes and magnetizes a standard projectile round; those are already pre-loaded into the weapon, and are in that giant clip attached to the side of the weapon. The player loads in the Micro Fusion Cells needed to energize/magnetize each round. We did it this way because we knew we wanted to have an Energy Weapon equivalent of the sniper rifle..." (https://archive.is/WoQK3https://archive.is/RqvgW)Weapon appearance. The immense recoil generated by the weapon is mitigated somewhat by a long muzzle brake and a leather recoil pad. The bulk of the weapon also helps make it more manageable. However, the payoff is more than generous, as the sheer kinetic energy of the projectile creates a shockwave on impact, dealing additional damage to the target and potentially knocking them off balance.Weapon characteristics. The sheer firepower of the weapon has resulted in the design being used by the American military against the Chinese, both in the form of captured unitsThe weapon is seen in the hands of an U.S. paratrooper and can be received by the player character under the table from the American quartermaster in the Operation: Anchorage simulation. and a limited production run of reverse-engineered units.The weapon is found in the hands of Brotherhood of Steel paladins in the Mojave and former Elder Elijah in significant numbers. * For the unique Gauss rifle that appears in Fallout: New Vegas, see YCS/186 * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see rusty Gauss rifle, enhanced Gauss rifle, hardened Gauss rifle, accelerated Gauss rifle * For the unique Gauss rifle that appears in Fallout Shelter, see Magnetron 4000 American Gauss rifle A design halfway between the German Gauss rifle and the Chinese anti-materiel gun, this type of coilgun uses a series of high-powered capacitors and hypermagnetized coils to propel the projectile. The 2mm ferromagnetic slug exits the barrel at extreme velocity, enough to destroy anything in its path. These are fed from a top-mounted drum, sitting in front of a control panel that displays the current capacitor charge level via a pair of Nixie tubes. The custom-made grip and stock help manage the weapon's mass and recoil, though it's still quite front-heavy and has exposed components.Weapon appearance. Enhanced Gauss rifle An enhanced model of the Gauss rifle, used in the war between the Brotherhood and the Cause. Beta Gauss rifle A beta version of the rifle, used to test it for Operation: Anchorage. It uses the laser rifle model, deals a quarter of the damage, but knocks targets down with 100% chance. Gallery Tactics m72 Gauss rifle.png|M72 Gauss rifle as seen in Fallout Tactics. FO3 Gauss rifle.png|Gauss rifle as seen in Operation: Anchorage See also * Railgun * Gauss pistol References Category:Weapons ru:Винтовка Гаусса de:Gaussgewehr pl:Karabin Gaussa uk:Гвинтівка Гауcса